


hit the brakes (i will choose you)

by blankcamellia



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Feelings, Frustrated Taiga because why is Hokuto so damn hot, I ask myself the same thing every day, KyomoHokku Week 2020, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex in a Car, Thirsty Taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: Taiga gets picked up by Hokuto in his new car, and he lets his mind run, but who can blame him? Hokuto's driving and who the fuck allowed you to be like this Matsumura Hokuto?
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	hit the brakes (i will choose you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatecrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/gifts).



> Niña wanted car sex, and I am here to serve. She also helped immensely to bring the "plot" along, and while it's not exactly how it played out in DMs, it was still a great, great help ♥ and hopefully this is good enough!! ♥ ilu ♥
> 
> also, @Hokuto, you need to love yourself a bit more baby, just how we love you, never forget that ♥

“I’ll pick you up at 7 a.m. then?” 

He knows that Hokuto said that yesterday, when he’d so graciously, demanded to be picked up in Hokuto’s new car, and he doesn’t know if he’s feeling nervous because he’s tired or because it’s been a while since they had time alone. It’s why he’s jumping every time he sees an unfamiliar car pull around the corner of the street. 

If Hokuto hadn’t accidentally dropped the fact he had gotten a new car, Taiga would probably have had a heart attack because when the sleek, dark car roll up in front of him, and Hokuto rolls down the window, his heart threatens to jump out. The sight of Hokuto by the wheel, dressed in his casual clothes, surprisingly normal for once, and in tinted sunglasses, with a half-full take-out coffee cup in the cup holder, it all makes up such a sight that Taiga thinks he might still be asleep and dreaming. 

_ Who the fuck allowed you to be like this Matsumura Hokuto? _

“You ready?” Hokuto’s morning voice sends shivers through his body, sending him back to shared mornings, warm blankets, and soft skin. He nods and proceeds to seat himself beside Hokuto, throwing his bag in the backseat, and he watches how Hokuto hums and drums his fingers against the wheel as he puts the seatbelt on.

_ Why do you look so amazing at every angle?  _

He lets Hokuto talk about his new car and its features to fill the air between them, and it’s not as if he’s interested in particular, but Hokuto is happy, and that’s what matters. 

It’s when he glances over at Hokuto when they pull up on the highway that another wave of affection hits him. Hard. 

The morning sun seeps through the window, casting shadows on Hokuto’s face, accentuating his features even more, and with the backlight, Hokuto looks like he’s come down from heaven, and it’s so bright. Too bright. The way Hokuto’s bangs fall over his eyes from the side, barely touching his cheekbones where his sunglasses are resting, and the way Hokuto is angling his head to check the rear mirror makes Taiga’s heart beat faster with every passing second. 

He holds his breath as he keeps watching Hokuto as he the younger drives them on the road, not even caring where they’re heading because for all he cares, Hokuto could kidnap him and he wouldn’t complain at all. He’d travel all around the world over and over again if it meant that Hokuto was by his side. It’s not fair how easy it looks for Hokuto to drive, how it looks like second nature, compared to the rare occasions he drives himself and he feels like a newborn.  _ It’s just not fair.  _

Because Hokuto is all sharp lines and soft motions, confident aura, and careful eyes, everything that makes him just so captivating that time seems to stop around them. His eyes travel from Hokuto’s eyebrows, perfectly trimmed and slightly hidden by his hair, over his cheekbones that he usually caress with a loving touch, loving the feeling of them pressing into his hands when Hokuto is craving for more attention, the bridge of his nose that is so perfectly shaped in contrast to his own, and he just wants to lean closer and press a kiss to it, his lips, so soft and addicting, then his jawline, so strong and so distinct, down his neck, that have carried his marks of love so many times, both faint and glaring marks. 

_ Hokuto’s simply stunning. _

Then, Hokuto turns the wheel, shifting the lanes smoothly for their take-off but all Taiga can focus on is the way Hokuto grips the wheel - hard enough to make the veins on his hand pop, and it grips on his heart as well, making it beat even faster, knowing exactly how those hands feel on him, and he shifts a bit in his seat, trying to will away the memories of Hokuto running his hands over his body. It’s not working. 

His thoughts are interrupted by a soft curse, Hokuto’s voice turning raspy and low as he swerves behind another car quickly when they get off the high-road. It sends Taiga into another heated memory, one among many, where he can only hear Hokuto’s voice saying his name, just like that, more often than not in combination with his release, and to Taiga, it’s one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. He can feel it in his whole body, how restless he’s becoming but they’re soon at the agency, he can hold out, no problem. It doesn’t matter that Hokuto is stupidly gorgeous and hot at the same time as he’s making him feel all the things he usually should feel between shared sheets and closed doors.

_ Everything is fine _ , except when it’s not when Hokuto raises one hand to brush away a few strands of hair from his face, and subconsciously bites his lip in the process, and it sends Taiga into a pit of emotions he doesn’t know how to control. He’s probably been staring at Hokuto the whole ride, and he doesn’t regret it all, even if his body is screaming for more than just a look. He needs touches, sounds, skin on skin contact but he doesn’t want to distract Hokuto, they don’t have time for accidents.

Except, accidents do happen. 

Taiga gasps out loud when he feels Hokuto’s hand travel over his thigh, accidentally riding his shorts up a bit, touching the skin underneath, and that’s the last straw of his patience. Hokuto notices how Taiga tenses up, stealing a quick, apologetic glance at him before changing the gears, as he first intended, and speeding up. 

_ Sorry my ass,  _ Taiga thinks, biting his own lips, fists balling up in his lap, and trying to will his heart and body to calm down but he knows it’s impossible now. 

“Pull over,” 

“Sorry, what?” Hokuto glances at him again, confusion spread over his handsome face, not quite sure if he heard right. “Taiga?”

“I said, pull over,” Taiga groans in reply, refusing to meet Hokuto’s eyes, focused on the passing scenery outside as if it’ll help to cool the burning sensation running through him right now. 

_ I fucking need you right now. _

“We’re soon at the agency—”

“I don’t fucking care, pull over!” He almost shouts at Hokuto to make him listen to him but he knows that Hokuto heard him the first time because they’re already pulling off the road into an empty parking lot. 

The moment the car is still, engine killed, and the handbrake is put in position, Taiga tugs at Hokuto’s collar, pulling him into a desperate, messy kiss. His hands running through Hokuto’s hair immediately, tugging him as close as he can get him. Hokuto returns the kiss with the same passion, not one to complain when Taiga initiates things, way too accustomed by now. Hokuto’s fingers running gently over his jawline, such stark contrast to the way he’s kissing him back.

When they part for air, enough for Taiga to change direction and start nipping on Hokuto’s jawline instead, Hokuto starts to feel the need to be closer too, hands wrapping around Taiga’s arms as he lets out soft noises of approval. 

“Taiga — ”

“Want you now,” He doesn’t bother to even listen to Hokuto has to say, all that he cares about is that Hokuto keeps his pretty mouth on him, keeps his stupid fingers on his skin, and keep saying his name like that. He doesn’t need anything else which is a lie but for now, that’s all he wants. 

In some way, he manages to crawl over the gear lever and onto Hokuto’s lap, successfully straddling his boyfriend, all without breaking contact. Sometimes he amazes himself. It gives Hokuto much easier access to touch Taiga better and more, just like he wants Hokuto to. His elegant fingers slipping underneath Taiga’s shirt, sending his body into explosions of lust when they finally touch bare skin, simply running up and down his sides. It’s already so intoxicating, and he doesn’t know how he managed to stay calm until now. 

He tugs Hokuto’s shirt open, revealing the white tank top beneath, cursing to himself at Hokuto for wearing such cursed and stupid thing, it’s only in the way. He feels Hokuto’s fingers brush over his chest, body reacting in shudders as they crawl closer to his nipples, and he moans into Hokuto’s neck when the younger teases him. Leaning back, he pulls his shirt over his head, throwing it on the backseat before he dives back down to crush his lips against Hokuto’s. 

Hokuto’s keeping him busy, stealing his breath away as usual as he’s sneaking one hand down Taiga’s chest, over his stomach, and thighs, and back up again, knowing exactly how much it drives Taiga crazy. Knowing exactly how much Taiga craves his touch somewhere else. It doesn’t take long before he runs his fingers over the obvious erection Taiga has, earning a long, low groan that he muffles with a kiss. The moment Hokuto adds pressure to his touching, his hips jerks involuntarily, causing the horn to screech. 

It scares the hell out of them both, still dazed and caught up in arousal, and they both curse at the same time. He’s suddenly very thankful for Hokuto choosing a car with tinted windows and parking in a secluded corner.

“Move over,” Hokuto whispers as he leans up to nip at the skin between Taiga’s jawline and throat, and Taiga does. He does his best to move his whole body from the front seat to the back seat, and while he gracefully manages to do it, Hokuto’s not as lucky. The taller keeps bumping his head against the roof of the car and Taiga can’t help but chuckle how much a few centimeters can make such a difference. 

“Shut up,” Taiga gets pulled into another messy, deep and passionate kiss as Hokuto pushes him against the seat, hovering over him. One hand running through Taiga’s blond locks, the other opening his own jeans, pushing them down before grinding down on Taiga.

Feeling how worked up and hard Hokuto is, sends a new wave of arousal through his body, and Taiga bites at Hokuto’s lips playfully, encouraging him to continue that motion. It makes him think of the way Hokuto rolls his hips on stage, how dangerous they are every time, and how he always has to drag Hokuto away to feel that first hand. 

_ You’re so unfair Hokuto. _

They barely manage to get him out of his pants before Hokuto slams his head in the roof again, and Taiga simply sighs. There’s only one way to do it then. He pulls Hokuto down, rolls him over, straddling Hokuto’s hips in the process, and Hokuto instantly understands the new plan. He feels how Hokuto rolls his hips up as he tries to get himself out of his pants and boxers, thankfully easy considering he’s wearing shorts, compared to Hokuto’s damn, stupid, fucking skinny jeans. He moans loudly, sounds echoing in the car as he grinds down on Hokuto the moment they both are exposed, and Hokuto responds by jerking his hips toward Taiga. 

“Want you,” he whispers against Hokuto’s lips as he leans down to kiss him on the lips, quick but full of desire. He repeats himself as his mouth travels over Hokuto’s skin, small gasps leaving his mouth as he feels Hokuto wrap a hand around his shaft, stroking him firmly and slowly. 

Hokuto’s response is not disappointing at all, the combination of his hand on his erection and the other caressing his thigh making him melt against Hokuto. 

_ Hurry up, hurry up, please.  _

Taiga throws him the small bottle of lube he always keeps on him, for situations exactly like this, and Hokuto graciously accepts it, knowing by heart now what to do with it, and it doesn’t even make him flinch when he feels the coated, slick finger trace the edge of his hole. On the contrary, it’s making him twitch with excitement, wanting Hokuto to just fill him up already. It’s been too long already - stupid small car, stupid tall Hokuto, stupid hormones, and stupid Hokuto for looking so fucking good while driving.

He rolls his hips in response when Hokuto pushes the first finger in, slowly but with practiced ease.  _ More, _ he wants so much more, despite his body stretching itself the best it can. There are small, red marks showing on Hokuto’s chest by now, all because of Taiga’s blunt nails, there as a proof of how much Hokuto affects him. Screw the make-up artists, they simply just have to not put Hokuto in something revealing, and that would save about five years off his life span. 

When Hokuto’s two fingers, knuckle deep in, he feels his mind going blank occasionally, breathing shortening and words turning into a mess, and he’s almost begging when he feels the third finger enter because they’re not enough, not compared to Hokuto’s cock, and he wants to feel Hokuto inside him. Now. 

“Hokuto,” he breathes out, trying to convey to the younger what he needs, and he feels him faltering for a second before stilling his fingers. “Now.”

Hokuto slips out his fingers, leaning up to kiss Taiga on his jawline before he speaks up.

“Uhm, I’m out of condoms,”

Taiga can’t believe his ears, almost groans, not believing what Hokuto’s saying and he should be glad  _ someone _ always comes prepared because damn, _ is he the only one being horny in this relationship? _

“I just want your fucking dick Matsumura,” He fishes one out of his bag, knowing exactly where it is, rips the package open, only to discard the foil somewhere on Hokuto’s clean floor of the car, and he enjoys every second of desperation he sees in Hokuto’s eyes when he wraps the condom over his cock, his beautiful, hard and leaking, cock. He strokes him slowly until Hokuto’s pulling him down for an open-mouthed, messy kiss. The distraction works, and Taiga crawls up higher, whole body on fire to feel Hokuto. 

He feels the tip of Hokuto’s member poke at his entrance, the familiar feeling making him moan into Hokuto’s mouth, and when he finally pushes in, he’s transcending into bliss. 

Hokuto shifts them into a better position where he can have free access to Taiga’s exposed shoulders and neck as he thrusts his hips up, letting his cock slide deep inside, perfectly thick and long, filling Taiga up to the point he can’t feel anything else, changing the angle until he hears Taiga’s grunt change into short moans. The moans Hokuto’s heard so many times before. 

Taiga clenches around him, feeling overwhelmed but so satisfied at the same time, willing his hips down at the same as Hokuto moves his up, meeting in the perfect spot that makes him see stars, sending him closer and closer to release with each thrust. Hokuto’s not doing better himself, every reaction from Taiga sending him into a mindless state, biting down on the pale skin in front of him to muffle the wanton sounds he’s making as he snaps his hips. 

Hokuto sneaks a hand in between them, wrapping his hand around Taiga’s neglected, hard cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, and trying his best to not lose his mind before Taiga. It seems to be working, Taiga’s nails digging into his skin as his whole body shudders visibly, hips jerking into his strokes as he comes in spurts all over Hokuto’s hand and their stomachs. Taiga clenches hard enough Hokuto for him to feel his cock twitch, the telltale feeling creeping up, and he’s snapping his hips hard a few more times into Taiga before he’s pulsing, come filling the condom as he buries himself as deep as he can, moans muffled by Taiga’s shoulder.

After they’re down from their highs, Hokuto pulls out a towel from the small storage between the front seats, and it causes Taiga to raise his eyebrows lazily.

“Really? You have a towel but no condoms?”

“Taiga,” Hokuto sighs in response as he cleans them both up. “I didn’t really think of  _ this. _ ”

“Did you honestly believe we would make it to the agency without doing anything?”

“Well, I was driving,” Hokuto tries to retort because, yes, he did think it’d be a quick ride, and that they could take care of whatever needs they had when they arrived, just like usual, but apparently he underestimated his boyfriend’s needs. 

“Exactly,  **_you were driving._ ** ”

“I didn’t think it’d be  _ such _ a turn on?” Hokuto tries to press soft kisses against his face but Taiga’s not having it right now, way too upset about the fact Hokuto doesn’t  **_understand_ ** the impact he has on him. How does Hokuto not understand how fucking irresistible he is?

“Everything you do is a fucking turn on,” he sighs, grabbing Hokuto by the hair to make him look at him properly, set on making sure Hokuto would understand just  _ how much _ he affects him. “It doesn’t matter what you do, everything little thing you do sets my heart on fire, and leaves my body restless, always wanting to have you near, and it’s driving me crazy when all we can do is share a few looks at work, and then go a whole day without any interaction. That’s not even everything, Hokuto, you’re just simply amazing, and I wish you could just see a fragment of what I see in you because you’re beautiful.”

Hokuto stares at him, lips in a thin line, eyes telling him that he doesn’t believe it but at the same time, he’s willing to accept what Taiga is feeling, but to Taiga, it’s not enough. It’s never enough. He wants Hokuto to love himself just as much as he loves Hokuto. 

“I fucking suck at words and feelings like this, you know that, and you better remember these words, but Hokuto, I will choose you, even when you make me mad. My love for you won’t fade simply because we’re angry. I know we will fight, it’s us after all, and we will be frustrated, we will be human. Still, I will go to battle for you.”

He loosens his grip on Hokuto, fingers caressing his face gently, eyes begging Hokuto to listen, for once, just listen and take in the words he’s carefully telling him

“Still, Hokuto, still, I will choose you. I will choose you, and keep choosing you, every single day because that’s what you’re worth.”

He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, finishing his ramblings with a firm kiss on Hokuto’s lips.

“So don’t sell yourself short, and remember to bring condoms next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> "You got a new car Hokuto?" Juri asks, eye shining bright and he's already closing in for a hug. "Give me a ride home so I can inaugurate the car!"
> 
> "Uhm, about that..." Hokuto begins, eyes shifting to Taiga who's changing in the other corner of the room, and Juri doesn't even need to ask more before he starts to wail.
> 
> "OKAY, NO, maybe when you've cleaned **everything**. Let me know then, before then, I'll leave it to you," Juri groans and throws a package of condoms at Hokuto who immediately throws them back.


End file.
